Holiday oneshots
by linaevangelina
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots, it's going to focus around various Holidays. Some may include OCs some might not. Pairing include: BCxButch BubxBoom BlossxBrick Maybe OCxOC Rated T just in case


It's so cold out that I'm able to see my breath, it's Christmas Eve and all of the villains are on hiatus for the holiday and a few days after New Year's Day. Well, it seems that way at least. No one wants to 'work' on Christmas I guess. Sighing I keep walking, though I don't even know why I'm walking in the first place when I could be flying, down the road. I hear a gentle ringing of bells and can't help but smile and look down at the shining white snow on the ground. I then see a bluebird fly away from Townsville and a, what is that bird? Anyway I hear it singing a beautiful song. My mind soon starts to drift to those forest green eyes. Those damn green eyes! The ones that belong to the droopily, spiky haired sexist, idiotic, evil, strong, cute- Wait… WHAT?! No, no, no! I DO NOT like him! I don't! I-I can't! Can I? No. No, I can't. I- "ROAR!" I fall back on my butt, holding back a scream trying to escape. I looked up to meet a grinning light purple clad Alex. "Damnit Lex!" I scold, making my way to my feet. "What? Did I scare you Butters?" She replied in a playful and amused tone. "N-no! I'm the tough one! I never get scared!" I state puffing out my chest ever so slightly. "Yeah, okay." She smirks at me and leans forward in the pile of snow she popped out of. "Aw, shut up." I wave her off as I move closer to her, a few short seconds after that she perks up. "Did you hear that?" She glances back and forth. "Hear what?" I look back and forth like she's doing and hear extremely faint footsteps. How'd she hear that? "Shh." She then pulls me into the pile of snow and covers us. I look at the hand that she stuck in front of me as a sign for me to wait. I blink and shrug, a way for me to tell her okay. She looks over at me and gives me a nod. "Now!" She whispered and we shot up out of the snow, roaring like crazy people. "GAH!" I hear a male voice shout and Alex falls back laughing her ass off. I can't help but do the same not even glancing over at the dude we scared. Pretty soon my face felt cold… VERY COLD! I squeak lightly and start whipping the snow off of my face. I look over at Alex to see her shaking the snow off her head like a dog would, and then she looked at me in slight shock. "Oh hell no!" Alex exclaims and runs after a dark purple and black clad boy going down towards the forest. I then notice a dark green one near them and take off after the culprit of the snow on my face. I notice Alex pelting snowballs at Adam, whom is dodging them pretty well. I scoop up an armful of snow and start to throw handfuls at Butch. Well, whom I'm guessing is Butch, but there aren't many people who I can't catch in Townsville and is the only one that leaves a dark green streak behind them. We weave through the trees and I notice a happy, energetic Adam in the snow-blanketed field. I look over at Butch and he looks just as confused as I probably do. We land and walk over to Adam, whom is… making a snowman? "Why are you making a snowman that looks like a priest and where's Alex?" Butch asks and we look at Adam expecting an answer. "I dunno where Alex went," He doesn't even glance at us, "I lost her in this field…" He finishes, trailing off. "That's an awesome snowman!" Butch starts getting closer to it. "It really does look like a priest!" I chuckle as I finish speaking and Butch and get closer. A figure then tackles Adam to the ground and shoves the whole snowman in his face. Alex then rolls off of him laughing. "I, got, you!" She manages through all of the laughs and we all join in on the laughing. "It's true." Adam states after the huge laugh fest, panting. "Counting _that,"_ He glanced over at Alex, whom was grinning cheekily, "they won. By a LOT." Adam finishes off as we all lay in the snow. "Come on. Let's go find a fire we can sit next to." Butch suggests as he and Adam start to stand up. "Okay." Alex and I say in unison. I start to make my way to my feet before a hand interrupted me. I look over at a blushing Alex and notice Adam helping her up. I take Butch's hand, trying to hold back the red color that was desperately trying to get to the surface of my face, and he pulls me to my feet. We walk and I notice that I can't help but get closer and closer to Butch. It's because I'm cold though! Yeah, that's it. I'm just cold… "We're here!" Adam states and opens the door for us. When we get inside Alex grabs my hand and pulls me over to the fire and plops down. "You like Butch don't you." It sounds more like a statement rather than a question. I look down at her and blink. "I'll take that as a yes." She pulls me down next to her and grins at me. "Here." The boys' voices chorus at the same time, handing us a drink in a foam cup. "It's only hot chocolate." Adam states. "Yeah, it's not like we're going to poison you or something." Butch finishes for Adam. Alex and I look at each other. "Go ahead Lex, take a sip." I urge and she shrugs and does so. Her eyes widen and I feel mine do the same. "This is delicious!" She exclaims before taking another drink. "Told you." Adam chuckles and takes a drink as well. "Go on." Butch nudges me with a grin. I bite my lip and take a gulp. A sigh of content escapes my lips before I can stop it. I hear several chuckles and feel my face heat ever so slightly, due to the fire, and shake my head with a grin. "You know," Adam looks at Alex, "you crashed my snowman." He states. "I know. I'll repay you… somehow…" She leans back on her hand and drinks more hot chocolate. "Okay. We have to do this every year." Butch demands with a smile. "I agree." Adam states. "Yeah, it'll be fun! Just us, you know?" Alex smiles at my words and nods in agreement. "We're looking for people to sing! So, if you recognize the tune then come on up!" The front man of the band on the small stage stated with a grin and started strumming on his guitar. I notice Alex and Adam look at each other and grin. "Winter Wonderland." They state in unison. "Well go sing!" Butch pushes Adam gently. "No." They say, once again, in unison, it's kinda creepy when they do that... "Come on! By the time someone else figures out it'll be too late!" Butch pushes them again. "Fine." Adam sighs. "Okay, okay. Geez." Alex says as she stands up and throws her cup away followed by Adam and they make their way to the stage. The front man grinned at them, but mostly at Alex, and let out a sigh of relief. "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?" Alex starts at looks at Adam slightly nervous. "In the lane, snow is glistening." Adam's voice is surprisingly very nice. "A beautiful sight," Alex starts, "we're happy tonight." Adam finished for her. "Walking in a winter wonderland." Their voices blend beautifully. I can plainly see their confidence grow as they're on stage. "Gone away is the bluebird." Alex grins at me. "Here to stay is a new bird." Adam chuckles lightly. "He sings his love song," Alex smiles over at Adam as she sings, "as we go along." Adam smiles and looks at Butch with some sort of look on his face. "Walking in a winter wonderland." I look over at Butch and notice his face is red and snicker. "In the meadow," Alex starts with a big grin, "we can build a snowman," Adam now, "and pretend that he is Parson Brown." Alex giggles a bit. "He'll say are you married?" Adam smirks as he sings. "We'll say, No man!" Alex snickers and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "But you could do the job while you're in town." Adam smiles. "Later on, we'll conspire," Alex pokes Adam. "as we dream by the fire." He sings with a lopsided grin. "To face unafraid," Alex starts, "the plans that we've made." Adam. "Walking in a winter wonderland." Both. "In the meadow we can build a snowman," Alex, "and pretend that he's a circus clown." Adam. "We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman," Alex, "until the other kiddies knock him down." Adam. "When it snows, ain't it thrilling?" Alex. "Though your nose get a chilling." Adam. "We'll frolic and play," Alex, "the Eskimo way," Adam, "walking in a winter wonderland." Both. "To face unafraid," Alex, "the plans that we made." Adam. "Walking in a winter wonderland!" They extend their words, and then jump off the stage laughing. "That was so fun." Alex exclaims once they make it over to us. "I didn't know you could sing Adam." She turns to him and he blushes. "Yeah well, I am your counterpart." He laughs nervously and Alex smiles. "Hey, we should probably head home. I mean our families might be freaking out a bit…" Adam sighed and changed the subject. "Not before we have another snowball fight." Butch smirked. "I agree. I wanna kick their asses again." Alex smirks as Butch's turns into a scowl. Alex then stands up and runs out the door, pulling Adam to his feet then along with her. "Come on!" Butch exclaims and pulls me to my feet and out the door. "Where'd they do?" I whisper over to him. "I dunno…" He trails off and I notice a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye. I then poke Butch, gaining his attention, and point to the purple spot, or to be more precise, Alex's hat. He smirks and slowly makes his way to the hat. I follow right behind him, slightly nervous. Why am I nervous? "Are you okay?" I barely hear Butch whisper this to me. "Y-yeah." I murmur back and motion for him to keep moving. I scoop up some snow and start making it into compact snowballs. Giving half to Butch we were about to pelt Alex and Adam with them before I notice nothing but Alex's hat is there. "What-" Butch and I were cut off by snow, and lots of it. I manage to hear Alex and Adam laughing and catch a glimpse of Adam grabbing Alex's hat and putting it on his head backwards, like she wears it. We then chase them trying, and failing, to hit them with snow. Suddenly Alex and Adam stop and stare at something. Butch is about to throw a snowball before I stop him and point to the snowman they're staring at. "Whoa." Butch murmurs. "It's a clown, like the song!" He laughs before Alex pounces on Adam and pushes him into a huge snow bank, but as he's going down he grabs a hold of her and pulls her with him. She squeaks as snow hits her face and I snicker and toss one of my snowballs up in the air and catch it again. "Oh, I am going to get you!" She yells as she floats up in the air and shoots toward me, she's going to fast for me to get out of the way… and it misses? I look over at her with a cocky grin and notice her smirking. But before I could even manage to utter out a word or question, all of the snow from the tree above me falls on my head. Hearing Alex's evil laughter I pop out of the snow. "Got you!" She yells, kicking at the air laughing along with Adam. Butch offers his hand to me trying to stifle chuckles. I take his hand and he pulls me up with ease. "Wait, where'd they go?" Butch asks caution is extremely evident in his voice. I looked around for any trace of them footprints or anything. But there were none. They must have flew… "Damnit." Butch murmurs under his breath. "Hey guys." Alex's voice pipes sounding mischievous. "Look up." Adam commands a smirk plastered on his face, just like Alex. I cautiously look up and I'm sure my face had turned an extremely bright red, and it's not because of the snowy weather. "I uh…" Butch trails off. "Did you know," Alex's smirk is still plastered on her face, "that mistletoe grows naturally in Townsville?" You can hear the smirk in Adam's voice. "B-but-" a warm, soft pressure cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. Butch is kissing me! My body stiffens and I suppress a gasp. Seconds later I feel him start to pull away and it causes me to snap out of my shocked state and pull him back by the back of his neck and smirk ever so slightly against his lips. His arms make their way to my waist and soon after my other arm goes to the back of his neck. We finally pull away, visible huffs of air going in and out of our mouths. "I-I…" Butch swallows nothing. "I love you Butterfly." He murmurs and squeezes his eyes shut. "I love you too, Butch." I give a small smile and in return get a goofy looking grin from Butch. I let out a happily content sigh and turn to Alex and Adam. "What are you two looking at?" Butch asks, referring to Alex's phone, as he does so his arm never leaves my waist. "I just got twenty bucks." They both state in unison. "How?" I ask them with a raised eyebrow. "Sunni and Brick bet that Butch wouldn't have enough guts to kiss you before Christmas, and we bet that he would." Alex explains and I can feel the heat start to radiate off of Butch. I giggle, "Send it to me." I smile. "Kay!" Alex replies and a singsong voice. "Now, let's head to your place Butters." Adam says. "Why?" I tilt my head ever so slightly. "There's a 'small' Christmas Eve party going on." Alex states as she slides her phone back into her pocket. We make our way to my house, which surprisingly isn't that far away. "I'm so cold." Alex shudders as she speaks. Butch and I continue to walk as Adam and Alex stop. I turn my head slightly so I'm able to see the flustered duo face to face and inching closer by the second. Their lips meet and her hands instantly go and tangle in his hair and his hands to her waist. I smirk and turn away from the sight to see. "Well, miracles really did happen this Christmas." Butch smirks and I snicker. "They really did." I murmur as I give him a peck on the cheek.

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ALEX AND ADAM~! and the café...**

**Alex and Adam: *Finish reading and turn a bright red* Uh. *Look away from each other* Buttercup: I DON'T LIKE BUTCH! Butch: *Kisses Buttercup* What was that Butterfly? Buttercup: I-I er... Okay so here's a early Christmas oneshot that feels long... lolz anyway if you can name the café I will love you forever. I've also been aching to use the nickname 'Butterfly' I find it adorable. If you're actually reading this put the phrase "Oh my goodness! That lady just ate my donuts!" in you comment.**


End file.
